


Пар от чашки и не только

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то есть маленький городок, в котором живет девочка. Не очень маленькая.</p><p>P.s. С любовью и уважением к Рэю Брэдбери, Харпер Ли и Максу Фраю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пар от чашки и не только

Поллианна заваривает чай – липовый сбор с медом. Несколько ложечек сухих соцветий в глиняный чайничек, круглый, с теплыми боками, чуть потрескавшийся, очень-очень старый. Мимо гудит паровоз. Она знает этот гудок, это шипение, напряженный стук колес. Она знает - это идет вечерний поезд из города в дальние деревушки. Она поглядывает на полку, где стоит кадушка малины. Она купила ее утром на базаре у бабушки Ару. Бабушка Ару живет высоко в горах и любит рассказать на досуге смешные и странные истории о тамошних обитателях.  
Иногда Полли специально приходит на рынок затемно, чтобы встретить приехавших с гор торговцев и помочь им с товаром. Вот сегодня она разбирала малину по лукошкам с бабушкой Ару. А на прошлой неделе они с Диком перебирали лещину. Дик напевал песенку про танцующую белку в хрустальном дворце, где только услышал такую?   
Но все равно с бабушкой Ару было интереснее всего. В основном потому, что иногда было очень сложно понять, рассказывает она сказку или легенду о старых временах. Полли хотелось бы верить, конечно, в правдивые легенды, хоть иногда они и были жутковатыми. Про горных духов, с которыми в старые времена договаривались шахтеры и золотоискатели. Духи дарили свою благосклонность, защиту и богатство, но в один прекрасный день требовали плату кровью. Кровь уходила в землю и становилась золотом, искать которое приходили новые люди, жадные или отчаявшиеся, и так без конца.

******

Полли заваривает чай на рассвете, в стеклянном тонком чайнике. Мама ругается, когда Полли берет его не по праздникам – он очень красивый, этот чайник. Но ей все равно. Она заваривает чай – имбирный, злой, острый, воду настаивали долго – три горошины черного перца, теперь растолочь в ступке мяту и лимон. Полли смотрит, как рассветные лучи проникают через кружащиеся, опускающиеся на дно листья мяты. Потом слышит, как гудит поезд на переезде. Бежать к нему еще рано. Полли наливает чай в чашку и не спеша пьет. Демонстративно не спеша, что вы, у нее совсем не дрожат пальцы.  
Этот поезд пришел с востока. В прошлый раз он привез с собой моряков с побережья, и кто знает, что привезет сейчас. Помнится, на нем был матрос с замечательной обезьянкой. Он рассказывал замечательные истории и дарил детям мелкие ракушки и волшебные камешки.  
Поезд будет идти через три стрелки. Полли пьет чай и слушает – рано, еще рано. Вот поезд звякнул на первом переезде. Поллианна делает последний глоток и срывается с места, грохая дверью и стуча пятками по деревянному настилу крыльца. Она бежит через горы напрямик, лесными тропками, а поезд медленно-медленно огибает гору по хрупким мостикам. Она слышит второй звонок, перепрыгивая через узкий Медвежий ручей. Быстрей, еще быстрей. Пока она успевает обогнать поезд.  
Третий звонок застает ее уже на брусчатой мостовой напротив аптеки дядюшки Франсуа. До вокзала осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Быстрей, еще быстрей! Она влетает на перрон и замирает, притаившись за фургончиком мороженщика. Там всегда много детей, Полли никто не заметит. Никто не знает, что не за мороженым она сюда пришла. Она смотрит, кто сегодня выйдет из поезда, чью историю сегодня доведется услышать или придумать самой.  
Гомонящая толпа вываливает из вагона на перрон поразмять ноги, поесть мороженого и выпить содовой. Полли нравится угадывать, кто из них поедет дальше, а кто останется.  
Вот, например, высокий красивый старик в очках в роговой оправе. Если присмотреться, у него немного огрубевшие руки и обветренное лицо, и все это странно сочетается с элегантным летним костюмом. Он точно поедет дальше, вглубь гор, ведь он знаменитый путешественник, а может, и владелец зоопарка. И кто знает, может, однажды их маленький городок займет место на страницах его мемуаров.  
А вот две пухленькие смешливые женщины в платьях в клетку и одинаковых шляпках. Они могли бы задержаться и открыть магазинчик сладостей. А то в аптеке слишком мрачный продавец, да и лимонной пастилы не завозили уже месяц.   
Раздается предупредительный оклик кондуктора и люди торопятся обратно в вагон. А на платформе остается высокая стройная дама в шляпке и белом строгом костюме. У ее ног - две объемистые сумки и корзинка, из которой выглядывает пудель. Полли быстро оглядывается по сторонам, но носильщика не видать. А погладить кучерявого пуделя очень хочется. И Полли решается.  
\- Здравствуйте, могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
Дама смотрит на Полли с легким недоумением, а потом улыбается и мигом перестает быть строгой. Наоборот, у нее смешливые морщинки в уголках ореховых глаз и непослушные золотистые волосы, которые так и норовят выбраться из-под шляпки.  
Дама оказывается новой школьной учительницей, кто бы мог подумать. Полли ведет на поводке вертлявого бестолкового щенка - “Ох, мне обещали, что он вырастет в элегантную, полную достоинства собаку, но что-то не верится” - вежливо рассказывает о городке и осторожно - об одноклассниках. А сама думает: “Кажется, будем дружить”.

*****

Семейные чаепития по пятницам Поллианна не любит. Ей не нравится смотреть как чай, рубиновый, горький, в тонком, светящемся фарфоровом чайничке, разводят водой до еле золотистого цвета, стирая все, что в нем есть настоящего. А еще как раз во время пятничного чаепития звучит гудок – резкий, острый гудок скорого поезда, “Зеленой стрелы”, который идет в столицу. Того самого, который увез Томаша, Анду и Мэриэнн пару недель назад. Они тогда смеялись – “Представляешь, Полли, пятница! У нас будет еще два дня, чтобы влюбиться в наш новый город!”  
Ей не было позволено нарушить семейную традицию и проводить друзей на вокзал. В самом деле, какая разница, обнять их у дверей дома или через двадцать минут на вокзале. Полли так и не смогла объяснить, что разница есть. Она стояла на пороге и смотрела, как они уходят по тропинке через лес с тяжелыми рюкзаками, о чем-то переговариваются с родителями, такие веселые, сияющие и устремленные вперед.   
А потом, через двадцать минут, сидя на своем месте у окна, Полли услышала гудок уходящего поезда и поняла, что она навсегда осталась позади. И даже если когда-нибудь она тоже приедет в столицу - даже тогда у них будет намного больше времени, мест и прожитых моментов, чем у нее.

*****

\- Настоящий чай надо заваривать в котелке, из настоящей рассыпчатой заварки. Слышишь меня, Поллианна? Никаких новомодных пакетиков, только настоящие живые листья.  
Полли кивает и старательно машет фанеркой на костер. Дрова начинают радостно потрескивать, наливаются алым жаром, а язычки пламени становятся синими, их почти не видно.  
Абрахам берет сто раз пропаленную варежку и ловко вешает котелок над костром.  
\- Мне сегодня на ферме у старого Джо кухарка дала замечательного крупного чаю. И сыра. Будешь хлеб с сыром, Полли?  
Полли улыбается, помогает нарезать сыр и хлеб крупными ломтями, а потом достает из рюкзака свою часть ужина - круг домашней колбасы и баночку меда.  
Абрахам радостно улыбается и разливает чай по жестяным кружкам. Потом он откидывается на сложенный в кучу нехитрый свой скарб и начинает рассказ о том, что он видел и где побывал за прошедшие полгода. Полли завороженно слушает про лагерь лесорубов у канадской границы, про сбор пшеницы на юге и про большие города, в темных переулках которых страшновато даже таким, как Абрахам.   
Вдали слышится низкий раскатистый гудок. Полли знает, что это идет товарняк, груженый углем и древесиной. Он тяжелый, он еще очень далеко и медленно ползет по крутым горным склонам. Абрахам как раз успеет собраться. Они встают, старательно заливают костер, а на прощание Абрахам жмет девочке руку.  
\- До встречи, Полли!  
Она смотрит, как легко этот седой оборванный старик запрыгивает на открытую платформу поезда и почти хочет сорваться с места вслед за ним.

***

Звонкий колокольчик, оповещающий о проходе скорого почтового через станцию не интересовал Полли долгие годы. Но в последний месяц Полли ждет его. Иногда она вздрагивает даже от перезвона хрустальных подвесок на бабушкиной люстре. Ждать писем от друзей почти невыносимо.  
Еще более невыносимыми оказываются часы между проходом поезда и прибытием почтальона. По утрам местные и центральные газеты развозит веселый Эрл-младший. Он лихо носится на своем велосипеде по окрестным узким тропинкам, срезает, где может, и скачет по камням через ручьи, как будто на своих двоих. Полли ему страшно завидует.   
А вот почту по вечерам - телеграммы и письма - с чувством собственного достоинства разносит Эрл-старший. Полли слышит, как хлопает калитка за его спиной и заливается звонким лаем Джерри. Она снимает с огня чайник, как раз закипел, и тянется за тяжелой глиняной кружкой. Видит, как Эрл добродушно посмеивается над бестолковым щенком и треплет его за уши. Пора наливать в кружку молоко и щедро сыпать три ложки сахара.   
Полли не спешит, открывает Эрлу кухонную дверь, приглашает войти, подает круглую бокастую кружку. Полли нельзя спешить, ведь так можно спугнуть удачу. Вот на прошлой неделе она поспешила, и писем от друзей не было.   
Сегодня ей везет, и Полли с легким трепетом берет из скрученных артритом пальцев узкий конверт. На нем летящим почерком Анды выведен адрес, а маленький Томаш не удержался и пририсовал в углу ласточку.  
В первый раз Полли проглатывает письмо залпом, перескакивая со строчки на строчку, не пытаясь расшифровать особо непонятные сокращения и закорлючки Мэри-Энн, которой никогда не хватало терпения на каллиграфию. Да и незачем, тут Полли с ней полностью согласна. Важно ведь совсем другое - то, как загибаются вверх строчки, быстрые пояснительные картинки на полях, тонкие молнии. которыми друзья отчеркивают куски письма друг от друга. Полли смотрит на это, не на текст. И видит их - искрящихся, влюбленных, занятых чем-то невероятно интересным. Для того, чтоб все это понять, совсем не нужно читать письмо.  
Нет, потом, вечером, под свет ночника и кружку теплой воды с лимоном, Полли перечитает письмо еще раз. Теперь ей будет интересен каждый штрих. И то, как грохочет ливень в жестяной водосточной трубе, и как странно, что из окна нельзя выпрыгнуть прямо в траву, ведь теперь у них квартира на пятом этаже. Как пахнет булочная на углу 16-й и Суонн-стрит - почти как булочная мистера Тревера, только больше ванили.  
Полли читает про их новую школу, так странно, огромное здание, и даже крытый спортивный зал есть. Про новых знакомых и друзей, и вот тут Полли очень трудно не начать завидовать. Тем, другим. незнакомым людям, которые теперь могут списывать у Анды контрольные за пачку сладкой нуги, и которые каждый день имеют счастье видеть, как Мэри-Энн, конечно же, по-прежнему неотразимая даже в скучной школьной форме, пьет чай на большой перемене.  
Полли складывает письмо назад в конверт и выключает свет. В ночи где-то далеко-далеко ей слышится перестук колес. Полли смотрит на пляшущие на потолке тени деревьев и думает.

***

В субботу отряд Полли чистит паровоз. Не то, чтобы это было очень увлекательное занятие, но с точки зрения Поллианны это лучше, чем печь печенье и разносить его по домам.   
Паровоз, прославленная “Девятка”, стоит на постаменте возле городского вокзала уже не первое десятилетие. Полли аккуратно счищает щеткой налипшую за год грязь с одного из шести огромных колес. Ей немного обидно, что мальчики не пустили ее наверх, чистить трубу и свисток. Но это ничего, ведь потом можно будет влезть в кабину, подергать за рычаги и проверить, работает ли еще свисток. В прошлом году работал и им всем крупно влетело, но кого это останавливало?   
Когда Полли заканчивает с последним колесом, мальчики уже галдят в кабине. Тим громко требует подкинуть угля в топку, Питер фырчит, что его опять не пустили к рычагам управления. а Джек загробным голосом рассказывает историю о сорвавшемся в пропасть в трех километрах к югу “диком коте”(1). Полли хмыкает и ждет привычного комментария от Анды с расчетом скорости вхождения поезда в поворот. А потом вспоминает, что в этом году комментария не будет.  
На какое-то мгновения она застывает, уткнувшись лбом в черную клепанную стенку кабины. Крупные болты больно упираются в кожу, и она знает, что на пальцах так или иначе останется сажа. Но это ничего. Полли выдыхает и решительно поднимает голову:  
\- Айда в музей! Там, говорят, привезли коллекцию фотографий с первыми поездами!

****

Сегодня Полли с бабушкой собирают травы в лесу. Мама не одобряет старых деревенских рецептов, но Поллианна и ее бабушка знают, что холодным зимним вечером ничего нет лучше чая на лесных травах. У них есть свои, давно примеченные места, вроде поляны с мятой в излучине реки. Мелисса и смородина свои, в огороде. А вот за котовником придется идти на другой край городка, в старый заброшенный сад миссис Невер. Это - отдельное приключение. Бабушка смеется, но с удовольствием в нем участвует, пробираясь через пролом в ограде на задах усадьбы.  
А потом в доме неделю одуряюще пахнет травами, которые сохнут в связках под потолком. Полли бродит по дому и не может надышаться.  
А бабушка вздыхает и вспоминает, как восхитительно пахли травы в раскаленный полдень посреди прерии, когда старые паровозы останавливались на берегу реки, чтобы залить в котел воду. Полли выросла в горах, ей сложно представить колышущееся море трав до горизонта и звонкое пение жаворонка в небе. А вот гудок поезда в ночи, раскатистый и зовущий в даль, она представляет хорошо.

***

В углу под кроватью у Полли стоит чайная коробка. Она украшена китайскими павлинами и золотистыми листьями и до сих пор пахнет жасмином. Полли никогда на любила жасмин, но это не важно. Важно то, что в эту коробку Полли собирает карманные деньги. Там же лежит тонкий блокнотик со списком вещей и письма из столицы. Полли копит на билет.

1 - “Дикий кот” - локомотив, потерявший управление. Термин был в ходу в Америке во времена паровозов.


End file.
